An on-line game is a field which becomes more popular in an on-line cultural industry in recent years by the development of a network and computer technology. Users access a game server using terminals of the users and select a specific character to manipulate the character on-line and enjoy the game.
Types of on-line games are diversified due to the development of game contents and development of a network technology. Particularly, an on-line game for a field in which users may encounter in real life becomes very popular because the user may feel as if the user directly manipulates the user's favorite real life to enjoy the game.
An example of a field where the user may encounter in real life is an on-line sports game. Popular sports such as baseball, basketball, or soccer are licensed with an international organization of each sport and a game in which sport star players who actually play the game are characterized is serviced so that the users may enjoy the on-line sports game because the users may directly manipulate the user's favorite sport star player on the game.
For example, in the case of a soccer game, the users select a foreign famous soccer player and a team and become a director of the soccer team to execute the game so that fantasy of the user for the sport is satisfied, which the game has become very popular. In the position of a game service provider, users may frequently use the game in order to obtain game characters corresponding to popular star players and thus payment for an additional service such as an item or a character card may be increased so that profitability is high.
Due to the characteristic of the sports game, as mentioned above, an actual sport star player is used as a game character, so that most users may enjoy the game while comparing the sports game on the game with the actual sports game. Accordingly, in the sports game, the users may have a habit of comparing a performance of the players in the actual sports game with a characteristic of the players on an on-line sports game, which needs to be applied to the game.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.